


Runaway Mistake

by The_Ultimate_Nobody



Series: Time Reset Kyu AU [2]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ultimate_Nobody/pseuds/The_Ultimate_Nobody
Summary: One problem after another. A runaway lioncub and....A MONSTER?!





	Runaway Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I sorta rushed this, I hope it makes sense. If there's any problems or something, please leave a comment. But if you did like this fanfic, please leave kudos and comments
> 
> (Like, srly, I rushed this and I forgot to connect the two scenes in my head. LIKE I REALLY RUSHED THIS, I GUESSED THE TITLE ON THE SPOT!!)

“Who’s there!” Lucky shouted through the thin trunks of trees. His eyes widen and darted at the direction of the notice. Muddy walls of a hill blocked his few from above, and the glare of the sun was making to hard to focus. The young man took a few steps back, continuing to find the runaway lion cub from the royal zoo. His eyes still focused on the sudden ruckus as he took a look around from the steep hill.

“Cub…” Lucky whispered, audible footsteps stepping on every twig and fallen leaves. Moments of silents, he heard a low high pitch growl. A sigh left his lips as he followed the noise, knowing too well about the cub. He jumped around the trees until he hits the behind of the hill. “Cub? Where are you little one.” Lucky said, letting a small giggle as he found a patch of golden fur and a tail. The foreign animal looks as if it was pawing on something, rising it’s paw and tapping something…metal?

It kept bouncing on it’s paws and tapping something as Lucky grew closer, slightly going up the hill. Growling became more louder as Lucky stepped in closer. His eyes looked over the animal’s body to see something black, and fairly large. Examining it more, the sudden object shook in place. The cub whimpered and hissed at the object and went behind Lucky. This gives a better view at the black…bull?

Getting a closer look, it was indeed a humanoid robot that resemble a bull on their head. It’s metal cover was scratched many times around it’s arms, a few dents along the head and legs. Rust began to form on the cracks of the shoulders. This robot bull was laying face down in front of Lucky. What looks like green eyes flashed for a few seconds, and another wave of shaking. Lucky stumbles backwards away from the robot, his stomach sending a gut feeling. 

Finally, the robot woken. It’s eyes burst into a lively color of green as a small groan escaped from him. Tiny creaks could be heard as the robot staggeringly tried to stand up before falling down a bit, coughing out oil from his muzzle painfully. Lucky kept stepping backwards, until stumbling ontop of a trunk and falling backwards with a loud ‘Omf!’. This got the robot’s attention as it’s head tilted towards Lucky’s direction, it’s green eyes flickering now and again.

"Buddy," stuttered the mechanical being out as he wiped the oil away from his muzzle. "Better get outta here," he warned as he fumbled out a black globe into his dented hands, placing it on a weirdly shaped star like blaster that was on his dully shone arm. Shaken, he stood up as he looked towards the side before screaming "STAR CHANGE!" charging towards the direction as a galaxy star smacked onto him, donning him with black armor on his chest and head.

Fear began to mix with confusion and surprise as Lucky continued to stare at it with a shaken expression, the lion cub hissing at the robot. The changed black bull began to charge into the forest, where shouts and a sound of explosion were suddenly erupted. Lucky struggles to get back up to his feet and followed the rushing bull. His heart pounded as he viewed the scene before him. There were scatters of people with masks and different colored clothing, a monster in a mixed rainbow color, along with two other people that looks similar to the black bull, but yellow and green. Both of them were way smaller compared to the black wearer, along with the helmet shape. Both yellow and green suited people were fighting the monster as the masked people turned to his direction, their head twitched as they picked up their legs and ran towards him. 

Lucky’s eyes widen as the minions ran forward, quickly snatching the lion cub in his arms and ran towards the thicker part of the forest. His curiosity and determination seems to raising in his chest as he rushed into the bushes and hid behind a mossy boulder. The minions rushed past him as Lucky pressed his body closer to the boulder, hiding in the shadows. Just as they turn around, ensuring their target escaped, a click from a object sent a ball of electricity flew out of the air. It slams into numbers of those people, sending them flying into the ground. 

“Hammie!” A voice shouted as a green suited figure jumped into his view.

A suit of green went into action as they kick and flip around, fighting the minions. Lucky gasp in amaze but shielded himself. Sadly, the lion cub had other ideas than hide and wait. The foreign animal growl and hissed, able to slip away from Lucky’s grasp. Before he could protest, the lion cub run in front of the line and jumped right in front of a minion. Just as Lucky thought, the cub bit one arm on the minion, dragging to the ground and strangle it. Sadly, the cub was much more weaker than them.

The minion pulled up the cub with his arm and forcely wave it in the opposite distraction of the battles. The swing was strong to let the cub go of the arm in their mouth, knocking it into a broken tree trunk. It whimpered, regaining it stance and growled.

“Hey!” Lucky shouted, angered by the gesture and attack from the minion. He ran out of his hiding spot and ran right up to the minion who harmed the cub. Jumping from the air and curling his hand into a fist, Lucky sucker punched the minion to the ground. One of his comrades reacted quickly and swinged their sword. 

“Get down!” A female voice shouted, and a sudden shove sent him to the ground. He looked up to see the green suited, Hammie if he can recall from her teammates, pushing and slashing at the remaining minions, falling like flies. Lucky regained his stance and kicked the in-coming minions. His arms and legs were moving so quickly that he didn’t even think about it, like it was natural to him.

“Tsk… I guess I gotta flee!” A monstrous voice rang out to everyone’s ears. The monster, who was being occupied by the yellow and black suit, clicked their tongue and waved their arms. A gust of wind blew fallen leaves and blocked everyone's’ vision. As the wind die down, the monster and the remaining minions were gone. Everyone looked around, the battle now suddenly settled and only their deep breathing can be heard. 

“What...was that?” Lucky muttered, mostly thinking out loud, but got an answer. 

“Here’s a better question,” The black bull undid his transformation, revealing back to his broken self. With the lack of expression, he can feel a glare at the black bull,”Why are you still here? You could’ve gotten hurt.”

“I… tried to hide before but this little one,” Lucky looks down, to see the lion cub walking up to him, a bit ruffled up, “tried to help.”

He looks back up, to see the yellow suit reach to his red shooter that's wrapped around his forearm. He does the same as the black bull and undoes his transformation, followed by the green suited. The two reveals to be human, to Lucky’s surprise. Lucky examined them, noticing that all of them wore a worn-out blue jacket with their colors, very tired looks, and overall exhausted. 

The lion cub prowled towards Lucky as his eyes glanced at the three. The small girl pulled up their red blaster to their face level, clicking a button, “Raptor, how is it going on there?”

A voice spoke out from the blaster, startling Lucky, “Not good. I can’t see him anywhere on the map.”

Champ and his yellow comrade sigh but continued to listen, “Please stay on guard.” And a small jingle faded away.

“We can’t just blindly search for him, we have no clue where to go.” The yellow one sigh, taking off his hat and brushing dust off of it. 

All three of them continue to discuss their situation, as Lucky looks at them, raising his voice, “I could help you with that.”

All three look at him, surprised, as Lucky continues, “I have a palace near here. If I explain your situation to my parents, maybe they can help you.”

Champ huffed, his gears turning to any possible other way. It would mean danger to the people in that said palace, if the monster was following them. “If you’re sure about that, we could use more help.”

Lucky smiled, picking up the lion cub, “Then, it’s nice to meet you. Name’s Lucky.”

The small girl looked at her two comrades and took a step closer to Lucky, “I’m Hammie, this is Spada,” The man with the hat waves his hand in greetings, “And Champ.” The bull robot mooed softly and nodded his head.

“The trip wouldn’t take that long, just that way.” With that, Lucky guided the colorful group to his palace, where he hoped to find more information about their globes that’s wrapped around their hands.


End file.
